Paper Rabbits and Coffee Candy
by Kiseki no See Die a.k.a. KnSD
Summary: Summary: "You know that I can tend myself while you're out, Yamato Hotsuin so you may go now, please leave me some of that coffee..."
1. He's Coffee bean's wife

**_A/N: Hello, this might be cut into two-parts...probably._ _Ahaha if I don't get any writers block_ _ **. They'll be OOC, this is an AU since well... I'm not sur** e... *sweats* please enjoy tho. HibiAl with a dash of YamaAl. _**

**_Summary:_** "You know that I can tend myself while you're out, Yamato Hotsuin so you may go now, please leave me some of that coffee..." Saiduq said staring at the half-empty cup of coffee that Yamato was holding with so much lust.

 _ **Setting: Alternative Universe. Yammy and Al Saiduq were cousins, Al was a fragile 20 years old childish guy who loves coffee so much he's married to it, Yammy as a somewhat doting yet stoic 18 years old (lover-) cousin and Hibiki as an awkward 20 years old guy who likes making origami rabbits.**_

* * *

Al Saiduq watched the moving people from his room window. He was a little envious to them, they can run and they can play without getting tired easily while him...he's stuck on a hospital bed.

It was from his Doctor and cousin, where the restriction came from although he can't blame them for having a poor health. He was always been in and out of hospital since he was a child, his parents died in an accident and leaving him in care of a family relative the Hotsuin.

* * *

"You know that I can tend myself while you're out, Yamato Hotsuin so you may go now, please leave me some of that coffee..." Saiduq said staring at the half-empty cup of coffee that Yamato was holding with so much lust.

" 'I can tend myself' my foot, last time you said that. You freaking collapsed. And no you had your cups earlier, stop staring at it lustfully like it was your lover, Alcor." Yamato replied while he drinked the delicious coffee, gracefully. He was using his nickname which meant his cousin was annoyed at him or just plain grumpy... probably both.

Saiduq eyed Yamato with intense jealousy, licking his own lip 'seductively' before saying "Yamato Hotsuin...I'm married to my darling coffee."

Yamato stared at him and say, "But the coffee doesn't seem to be committed to you." in a nonchalant manner.

Saiduq stares at Yamato with a tear threatning to fall down, he then covered his face with his hands as he sobbed loudly. Yamato stared then quickly comforted the cousin.

"I was just joking," Yamato pause and patted him gently as Saiduq continues to sob. "Idiot, I'm married to every coffee beans!"

"Yes, yes you are married to every coffee beans, if you stop crying... I'll buy you those coffee candies you like so much so please be a good boy and stop crying. "

"Promise?" Saiduq asked still covering his face, sniffling.

"Promise." Yamato sighs. Saiduq remove his hand from his face, smiling in triumph. Yamato stared blankly. "You did not..." Saiduq smiles wider. "I just did. Now buy me those, yes?"

Yamato grumbles, standing up. "Damn you Alcor." He muttered, leaving room with the door's loud banging. Saiduq smiled, saying. "I love you too. Take care~"

* * *

Saiduq stood up, going to the bathroom when he suddenly felt dizzy. Before he could grabbed the rail on the side of his bed, Saiduq went crashing on the floor with a loud thud.

Hibiki Kuze was just passing by when he heard a loud thud from the room. He feels that something wasn't right so he checked it. He sees a person, collapsed on the floor and breathing lightly. Hibiki quickly call a nurse through the phone inside the room while staring to the guy on the floor.

* * *

Yamato quickly rushed to Alcor's room, worry was showing on his usually stoic face, he was holding a plastic full of the coffee candy his cousin like.

He suddenly receive a call that Alcor collapsed again so he quickly drove to the hospital.

Yamato opens the room, then stares at Saiduq who was fine, smiling bright at a person with a black wavy hair and wearing a bunny jacket.

Yamato walked to Saiduq, placing the bag on his lap and asks. "Why did you collapsed?" Yamato crosses his arms, staring intently at his cousin.

"The doctor said it was anemia, I apologize for making you worry. Good thing Shining One came." Saiduq smiled cheerfully, discreetly pointing at the person. Yamato's eyes twitched at the nickname his cousin called the bunny guy.

"What's your name, Mr...?" Yamato asked, staring stoically.

"Hibiki Kuze." Hibiki said coolly while making a paper rabbits for Saiduq, giving it to the guy who smiled happily. Yamato watches them for a while before speaking. "Thank you for telling the nurse about this Coffee dreg's situation. I truly appreciate it." Yamato smiled thinly before bowing gracefully.

* * *

After that day, Saiduq and Hibiki spends their time together while making paper rabbits, eating and as well as napping with Yamato as the third-wheel,

Yamato noticed that Saiduq smiles differently when he was with 'Shining one' as Saiduq called Hibiki. He remembered that Saiduq used to call him that back then but it was stopped all of the sudden. There was a pang in his chest as he watched the two snuggled on each-other in their nap. Yamato stares at them. He feels...

'Do I feel...jealous? Envious towards...Hibiki? Why is that? It's not like I felt something towards...No. No stop right there.' Yamato mentally bangs himself on a wall while staring at Saiduq's sleeping face. Yamato takes out his phone and quickly takes photos while fawning over at how Saiduq look in his sleep.

* * *

He failed to notice that Hibiki was staring at him with an incredulous look presented on his face. '...This is the...fifth time...' he thought as he stares at Yamato then shrugged, snuggling closer to Saiduq.


	2. Time to let go

**_AN: HIIIIIIIIII- I AM HERE AGAIN, This chapter is 3 years after the first chapter, yes I timeskipped, I'll leave the prior things that may happen before this and yes that includes the incident._**

 ** _Chapter 1 is like a reminiscent get on with it._**

 ** _Saiduq(23) and Yammy (20) are young doctors. ayy enjoy_**

* * *

Saiduq woke up from the dream he knew well. He look around and see... Hibiki, sleeping peacefully, his hair was a bit longer than before, tubes were connected to him with the apparatuses to keep him alive. Saiduq gently ran his fingers through the black wavy hair while smiling sadly.

"Shining One...please...please..." He muttered softly and started to fold the paper rabbit he love to make.

Yamato came with some of the coffee candies that his cousin like and as usual Saiduq was making paper rabbits again. The whole room was littered with it. He sighs and stared at Hibiki.

After the incident they learned that Hibiki Kuze's parent died when he was at the age of nineteen, He didn't had any relatives other than his parent so...they took Hibiki in.

But Yamato was tired of this scene playing again and again everytime he come.

* * *

 _'Maybe this is tiring for you too...Hibiki...'_ He thought while staring at Hibiki then to his cousin who doesn't seem to notice him, too engross on what he was doing. Yamato sighs while running a hand on his now shortened hair.

"It's been three years since then..." Yamato muttered, staring at Saiduq. "How long are you going to keep it like this, Alcor...?"

"Until he wakes up." Saiduq said not looking at Yamato.

"Alcor...he's not going to wake up."

Saiduq looks up at him with a blank expression. "Yamato Hotsuin...he will wake up...If you worry about the expenses, I'll take-"

"That's not it, Alcor! Why can't you just let him go?! It may not be look like it but can't you see that he's suffering." Yamato cuts him off. "Machines barely keep him alive. He's brain dead Alcor. Miracles may happen but when it will happen? Later, tomorrow, next week, next month?!" He yelled.

"I...I know he's suffering...but it's hard for me to let go!" Saiduq said, tearily, crumpling the paper rabbit in his hands.

"It's easy to say but it's hard to do...You know there's a part of me that said let him go but there's also a part of me that said to hold on! I can wait for miracles no matter how long it maybe!" Saiduq yells back

"That's just plain selfishness!"

"I don't care! Call it whatever you like! We're done with this, please leave if you've got nothing good to say..." Saiduq walks to the door, opening it. Yamato clucked his tongue then stomped away. Saiduq slammed the door shut then walks back to his chair, wiping his eyes. He stare at the plastic bag his cousin bought.

* * *

Saiduq looks at Hibiki, mumbling. "I know you're tired...but I don't wanna give you up...even so...if you're really that tired, please...please, let me know...when...I'll let you go..." Saiduq was smiling but at the same time tears were flowing down on his cheeks. He wiped it then continues to fold

Yamato sighs, walking to his room, he completely lost it. It's not that he can't understand Alcor's reason...it's just that he knew Alcor will be the one who will suffer if he finally decided to let go sooner. He wondered when they started to quarrel like this...ever since Alcor decided to keep Hibiki alive.

"He love him that much...it worries me." Yamato mumbled to himself, entering his room.

* * *

Months passed, Yamato and Saiduq didn't talk to each other, they would talk if it was necessary but these interaction becomes less and less as days passed. Yamato would always gave him the coffee candies he loved so much and sometimes stay with Hibiki if Saiduq was out.

* * *

Saiduq looked at Hibiki who was finally awake...? Saiduq look at him, tears flowing down to his cheeks as he smiled happily at Hibiki. Hibiki smiled sadly.

"...Saiduq...Is it fine for you let go now?" Hibiki said tiredly. Saiduq stared for awhile as he finally realize what this was. Saiduq sat besides him then kisses Hibiki's forehead, smiling.

"Y...Yes...I am sorry to keep you hanging Hibiki." Saiduq mumbled. Hibiki smiled at him, closing his eyes before uttering...

"Goodnight, my dear coffee addicted star,"

"Goodnight Shining One..." Saiduq smiled but tears were falling nonstop.

* * *

Saiduq wakes up, tears were still cascading down on his cheek. He looked at Hibiki was still asleep, not showing any signs of waking. Saiduq sobs loudly, covering his face.

Yamato stared at his cousin somehow realizing it...he walk to Alcor then pats him "It's fine...there, there...let it out." Alcor just cried. Yamato continued to pat his cousin.

"Let it all out, Alcor. It won't the same, I know...but this is alright, Don't cry like that... He won't be happy..." Alcor suddenly tackled Yamato to the floor and cried like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

Saiduq took a deep breath as he look at the apparatuses connected to Hibiki. The only thing that keep his beloved alive...will now be shutted down.

"Are you sure you'll do it, Alcor...I can do it." Yamato stares at him, eyeing him with worry.

"...I'll do it...I shall put an end to his misery, Yammy." Saiduq said, calling Yamato by his nickname while flashing him a sad smile.

Saiduq looks at Hibiki then placed a kiss on his forehead before whispering...

"Please rest now my Shining One, thank you for being a part of my life and saving it as well... I apologize for keeping you in this state. Goodnight." He melancholically smiled at Hibiki.

* * *

Saiduq eyes might be tricking him but he saw Hibiki smiled peacefully at him. A lone tear cascaded down on Saiduq's cheek, he wiped it quickly as he turned to look at the machines.

Saiduq slowly reached for the off button, secretly wishing for a miracle for the last time. He took deep breath and finally pressed the life support off, the sound of flat line flared in his ears.

"Hibiki Kuze's time of death...December 25, 20XX at 12:00 MN." Saiduq mutters, slumping on the floor while staring at Hibiki's peaceful face. He suddenly felt weak, his heart feels constricted yet light,

"You did well, Saiduq..." Yamato walks to him, holding a pack of coffee candy he like while smiling sadly. Saiduq gladly took it.

* * *

 _Months passed, and the ache of losing him still remained deep within the deepest corners of Alcor's heart._

 _Memories once shared with his loved one became too painful to recall, yet he lived on, with a sad smile plastered on his face._

 _There was not one moment he forgot._

 _Yet the sweet taste of it all had long since turned bitter._

* * *

Saiduq was making paper rabbits on his lunch break, Yamato comes in with two cups of coffee, their lunch and candied coffee he extremely loved. He removed his glasses then happily move his things.

"Hey, Yammy where do you buy those coffee candies?" Saiduq asks.

Yamato stares at him, muttering. "Why do you want to know? Ah, nevermind I won't tell you anyway." Saiduq puffed his cheeks. "Why~!? You're being unfair~!" he whined.

Yamato sighs, shoving a piece of egg in Alcor's mouth. "Because, I am the only one who can buy you these candies. Now stop your whining and eat."

"Only one? Does that mean you will buy me these candies until we're old?" Alcor said. gulping the egg.

"Yes." Yamato answered automatically then chokes as soon as he realize what he answered.

* * *

Alcor laugh at him, much to Yamato's embarrassment. "It's a promise then!"

Yamato drinks the coffee then sighs "F-Fine..." He looked away. "Hey, Alcor, do you know that coffee bean is made out of animal waste...?"

Alcor stared blankly. Yamato stood up then leaves, a small smile was plastered on his usually stoic face.


End file.
